User blog:Bill24601/Upcoming Movies
This blog was made to know what movies are coming up NYS = Not Yet Seen DWTS = Dont Want to See 2014 *''The Nut Job January 17th '' *''I, Frankenstein January 24th '' *''The LEGO Movie February 7th A'' *''RoboCop February 12th'' *''Pompeii February 21st D '' *''300: Rise of a Empire March 7th'' *''Mr. Peabody and Mr Sherman March 7th'' *''Muppets Most Wanted March 21st'' *''Divergent March 21st'' *''Noah March 28th F --- '' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier April 4th- A+'' *''Rio 2 April 11th''- C *''Transcendance April 18th C+'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 May 2nd A+'' *''GODZILLA May 16th- A+'' *''X-Men Days of Future Past May 23rd- A+'' *''Maleficent May 30th '' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2 June 13th A'' *''Transformers: Age of Extinction June 27th C+'' *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes July 18th'' *''Planes: Fire and Rescue July 18th- '' *''Guardians of the Galaxy August 1st A'' *''Into the Storm Ausgust 8th B+'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles August 8th'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 September 19th'' *Interstellar November 7th *Big Hero 6 (Disneyanimation) November 7th *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Pt 1 November 21st *Exodus November 12th *Penguins of Madagascar November 26th *The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies December 17th *Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Decemeber 19th *Into the Woods December 25th 2015 *The Spongebob Movie - Sponge out of Water Febuary 13th *50 Shades of Grey March 6th *Cinderella March 13th *Fast and Furious 7 April 3rd *The Avengers: Age of Ultron May 1st *Tomorrowland May 22nd *Monster Trucks May 29th *B.O.O Bureau of Otherworldly Operations June 5th *Jurassic World June 12th *Inside Out June 19th *Ted 2 June 26th *Terminator Genisys July 1st *Minions July 10th *Pan July 17th *Ant-Man July 17th *The Fantastic Four August 7th *Hotel Transylvania 2 September 25th *London has Fallen October 2nd *The Jungle Book October 9th *Crimson Peak October 16th *Bond 24 November 6th *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 November 20th *The Good Dinosaur November 25th *Star Wars Episode VII December 18th *Kung Fu Panda 3 December 23rd *Misison Impossible 5 December 25th *The Adventures Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun *Lost City Z 2016 *Deadpool February 12th *Gods of Egypt February 12th *Warcraft March 11th *Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice March 25th *Captain America 3 May 6th *Tomorrowland May 12th *Alice in Wonderland 2 May 27th *X-Men: Apocalypse May 27th *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 June 3rd *Now You See Me 2 June 10th *Finding Dory June 17th *Transformers 5 June 25th *Angry Birds July 1st *Independence Day 2 July 1st *Doctor Strange July 8th *Ice Age 5 July 15th *Power Rangers movie July 22nd *Planet of the Apes 3 July 29th *Shazam August 5th *Skull Island November 4th *The Sinister Six November 11th *Assassins Creed 2017 *The Wolverine 3 March 3rd *Pacific Rim 2 April 7th *The Lego Movie 2 May 26th *How to Train Your Dragon 3 June 3rd *Despicable Me 3 June 30th *Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales July 7th *The Fantastic Four 2 July 14th *Guardians of the Galaxy 2 July 28th 2018 *Moana- March 9th 2018 *King of the Elves - November 21st *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2018 *Untitled Avatar Prequel - 2018 *The Amazing Spiderman 3 - 2018 *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2018 *Man of Steel 2 March 23rd *Godzilla 2 June 8th *Batman July 27th *Justice League November 16th 2019 and Beyond *Flash and Green Lantern team-up April 5th *Star Wars Episode IX *Untitled DC Film – 06/14/19 *Untitled DC Film – 04/03/20 *Untitled DC Film – 06/19/20 *Justice League 2 – 11/20/20 Movies coming out but have no date yet *Once Upon a Time (Disney Animation) *A Slight Trick of The Mind *The Chronicles of Narnia The Silver Chair *Untitled Cruella de Vil Movie (Disney) *Oz The Great and Powerful Sequel *Untitled Teen Space Race (disney animation) *Incredibles 2 *Cars 3 Upcoming Superhero Film Poll (Most anticipated superhero movie- MARVEL Cinematic unvierse) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Guardians of the Galaxy The Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant Man (Upcoming other Marvel) The Amazing Spider-man 2 X-men Days of Future Past Fantastic Four (reboot) Upcoming DC Movie) The Dark Knight Rises Again: And then beats up superman (Man of Steel 2) Flash Justice League Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived